Sugar's Sweet Treats
Sugar's Sweet Treats is a food place in AB15 universe that might come to CDP universe. The mascot is a pink cat named sugar. They have different rooms for food. Rooms Cotton's Baked Goods This place serves pies and donuts. Cotton the Squirrel runs it. * Chocoberry Cream Pie * Lime a la Mode * Cheri Pie * Puddin' Glazed * Citrus Drizzle * Barry Candy Donut Megan's Bread Rolls This place serves bread. Megan the Weasel runs it. * Cocoa Poppy * Tropical Bread * Raisin Lattice * Nilla Loaf * Rich Mallow Roll Ricky's Brunch This place serves brunch food. Ricky the Rat runs it. * Maple Cakes * Willy Cinnamon * Sunny Bacon * Strawberry Froyo * Berry Waffles * Flap Roll Rainbow's Candy This place serves candy. Rainbow the Bunny runs it. * Mystery Stripes * Sparkle Stripes * Sugar Candy * Candy Tangerine * Rockie W. Berry * Nana Lemony * Gabby Peppermint * Mia Blue * Swirls Pop Delish's Cookies This place serves cookies. Delish the Fox runs it. * Sugar Crisp * Willow Berry * Orange Crisp * Rainbow Cookie * Chucky Chip * Strawberry Oats * Cookie Karma * Choco Luck * Lucky Destiny Heavenly's Creamery This place serves ice cream products. Heavenly the Dragon runs it. * Menchie Chocolate * Nilla Cocoa * Berries Frappe * Autumn Blizzard * Berry Frosty * Mint Shake * Choco-Mint Froyo * Charlotte Sherbet * Sprinkles Froyo Dollop's Cream Filled Cookies This place serves cream filled cookies. Dollop the Weasel runs it. * S.B. Macaron * Jan-illa Sprinkled * Tia Jam-Filled * Pink-Ade Treat * Mango Pinkfill * Wintergreen Razzwich * Sugar Berrywich * I.C. Cottonwich Blueberry's Crepes This place serves crepes. Blueberry the Weasel runs it. * Stephanie Swirl Crepe * Nilla Crepe * Mango Berry Crepe * Creamy Raspberry * Zesty Becca Crepe Monsieur's Croissants This place serves croissants. Monsieur the Hawk runs it. * Penelope Bernadette * Berry Croissant * Caramel Croissant Choco's Cupcakes This place serves cupcakes. Choco the Rat runs it. * Sweetie Peach * Swirly Peach * Nana Cheesecake * M. Berry * Cherry Cream * Choco Berry * Caramelly Schino * Mrs. Cream * Nilla Nana * Nana Burst * Pinkie Swirl * Patty Mango * Sweetie Bubblegum * Cheery Berry Swirl * Raspberry Mulberry * Wendy Blueberry * Cherry Swirl * Candie Velvety * Betty Berry BLT's Diner Food This place serves Diner Food. BLT the Dove runs it. * Hammy Burger * Haley Fries * Frenchie Cola * Lemony PBNJ * CHZ BLT Sugary's Donuts This place serves donuts. Sugary the Cat runs it. * Cory Ann * Sophia Minty * Wanda Sugar * Orange Vanilla * Powdered Berry * Lemony Sprinkles * Sprinkles Glaze Twinzy's Fair Food This place serves fair food. Twinzy the Chinchilla runs it. * C.C. Puffs * Cara Apple * Pinky Puffs * Berry Corn * Momma Puffs * Auntie Puffs Cottony's Fancy Cakes This place serves cakes. Cottony the Parrot runs it. * Bubble Sugarette * Violet Cake * Princess Cake * Peachy Cake * Mint Bundt * Banana Foodie * Velvety Marble Royal's Fancy Jellies This place serves jelly. Royal the Griffon runs it. * Fancy Mango * Key Peach * Bubble Razzy Berry's Fiesta This place serves fiesta food. Berry the Octopus runs it. * Flower Churro * Cheesy Taco Nea's Freezie Pops This place serves frozen sweet pops. Nea the Bear runs it. * Citrus Pop * Berry Pop * Cherry Freezie * Pineapple Pop * Grape Razz Pop * Mellie Pop * Creamy Berry Freezie * Tropi-Cali Pop * Lemony Pop * Kiwi Soda Pop * Bubbly Pop Ava's Fruit This place serves fruit. Ava the Songbird runs it. * Barry Orange * Zane Peach * Victor Apple * Melony Banana * Coco Seeds * Stew Citrus Lemon's Gum Drops This place serves gumdrops. Lemon the Squirrel runs it. * Nana Rita * S. Gum Drop * Blue Grape * Mango Pop Drop Grape's Gummies This place serves gummies. Grape the Fox runs it. * Pina Berry Gummy * C.C. Sugar Gummy * Cherie Gummy * Madelyn Berry * Raz Blueberry * Bubble Gummy Princess's Gummy Bears This place serves gummy bears. Princess the Griffon runs it. * Cherry Bear * Pina Apple Bear * B. Bear * Cake Razz Bear * Angel Choco Gaby's Hard Candy This place serves hard candy. Gaby the Hawk runs it. * Cher Melon Delight * Cotton Sweets * Polly Goody * Blu Goody Orange's Ice Cream This place serves ice cream. Orange the Griffon runs it. * Wild Cream * C.C. Razzy * Parker Splits * Sara Twirl * Mint Scoop * Pepper Spice * B.B. T. Cream * Lulu Twirl * Caramel Berry * Billy Mango * Peachy Lemon * Lemony Sherbet * Orange Sprinkles * Sherry Chip * Berry Bubblegum * Minty Minty * Choco Nilla * Connie Trio Kendra's Jelly Beans This place serves jelly beans. Kendra the Parrot runs it. * Cotton Melon * B. Jelly * Melissa Patty * Reagan Kiwi Wildberry's Jelly Cups This place serves jelly cups. Wildberry the Monkey runs it. * Claire Bridgette * Sprinkle Orange * Frosted Tart Jelly * Cindy Jelly Princess's Jelly Rolls This place serves jelly rolls. Princess the Swan runs it. * Berry Jelly Roll * Razzy S'mores * Straw-Kitty Monade Jelly Roll * Berry Cake Roll * Princess C.C. Jelly Roll * Key B-Day Jelly Roll Cotton's Jelly Beans This place serves jelly beans. Cotton the Chinchilla runs it. * Sugar Jelly * Pina Jelly * Orange Berry Jelly * Raspberry Jelly * Grape Jelly * Confetti Jelly Trio's Marble Ice Cream This place serves marble ice cream. Trio the Moth runs it. * Melissa Orange * Wildberry Marble * Teddy Marble * Minty Sundae * S'mores Scoop Razzy's Marshmallow Squares This place serves marshmallow squares. Razzy the Monkey runs it. * Sasha CoCo * Brandy Neapolitian * Bubble Crunch * C.C. Sprinkle Treat * Sprinkle Caramel * Sugar Crunch * Krispy Dip Treat Blue's Marshmallows This place serves marshmallows. Blue the Horse runs it. * Ice Mallow * Miley Mellow * Maya Mallow * B. Mallow * Sara Bubblegum * C.C. Mallow * Softy Mallow * Rachel Nana * Marsha Barry Mac's Pasta This place serves pasta. Mac the Snake runs it. * Lizzie Spaghetti Margo's Pizza This place serves pizza. Margo the Jerboa runs it. * Peppy Aloha * Veggie Rella * Sammy Rita Crystal's Rock Candy This place serves rock candy. Crystal the Dragon runs it. * Mango Candy * Poppy Rocks * Razz Banana Lemonade's Slushies This place serves slushies. Lemonade the Cat runs it. * Cherry Freeze * C.C. Juicy * Pina Juicy Strawberry's Snow Cones This place serves snow cones. Strawberry the Falcon runs it. * Chloe Grape * Peachy Lime Icy * Lemonade Berry Icy * Candy Icy * Nea Glow Cone * Bubblegum Snow Carol's Striped Candy This place serves striped candy. Carol the Lizard runs it. * Ronda Kiwi * Clara Pop * Ribbon Candy Cane Shin's Sushi This place serves sushi. Shin the Dog runs it. * Eggbert Toro * Ina Roll * Phili Ebi * Suki Giri * Ami Shiro Coolie's Veggies This place serves veggies. Coolie the Lizard runs it. * Eda Carrot * Carrie Pumpkin * Emma Cucumber Category:Sweets Category:Shops Category:Food! Food Everywhere